


New Resident

by supremethunder



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: Bucky may have come to see his old apartment in Brooklyn, but when he saw you sitting on his old fire escape, it was you that made him want to stay.Bucky Barnes/Reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	New Resident

Bucky felt his nostalgia hit him like a tidal wave as he walked the familiar streets of Brooklyn, New York. It got to a point that he decided to pay a visit to his old neighborhood for old times’ sake. What he didn’t expect was to find was you, a beautiful woman sitting on the fire escape of his old apartment where he used to sit several decades ago.

You were sitting on the fire escape barefooted, one leg casually crossed over the other wearing a pair of sunglasses. He may have come for the old apartment, but seeing your face and body made him want to stay. It was when Bucky finally looked up at you a second time that you realized he was staring at you, well, ogling you.

“Is there something that I can help you with?” Your voice broke Bucky’s trance that you managed to put him under.

“Oh, no. Sorry.” Bucky apologized, finally tearing his eyes away from your form.

You looked down at him with narrowed eyes. Upon closer inspection, he wasn’t half bad to look at. “What’s your name?”

“It’s…it’s Bucky.” He said with reluctance.

“Well, Bucky, mind telling me why you were staring?” You said with a frown.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… well, I used to live in that old building,” Bucky confessed. “Sort of brought back old memories when I saw you. I used to sit up there on that fire escape for god knows how many hours.”

“Really?” You raised an eyebrow with interest, lifting down your sunglasses to meet his gaze. “When did you live here?”

“A long time ago.” Bucky chuckled, staring up at you.

For some reason, your generosity and your curiosity to know who this man was had outweighed the initial suspicions you had of him. Before you could stop yourself, you gave Bucky an offer he couldn’t refuse.

“Feel like taking a trip down memory lane?” You suggested.

“You serious?” Bucky looked at you slightly taken aback by your kind gesture.

“The place and balcony are big enough for more than one person.” You insisted.

**[-]**

Once Bucky made it up to your apartment, you quickly realized he was rather handsome up close when you took note of his piercing blue eyes and short brown hair that looked soft enough to run your fingers through. You stepped aside to let Bucky inside your apartment before you closed the door and locked it.

“I’m (Name) by the way.” You introduced yourself.

“Thanks for inviting me in, (Name),” Bucky replied. “I promise I won’t be long.”

Thankfully, your apartment was clean since you had spent most of your morning cleaning up, so you didn’t mind Bucky taking a quick look around. As he walked through the living and dining room area, Bucky briefly took note of the family photos that decorated your walls and tasteful décor littered throughout your apartment. The apartment may have looked completely different and was painted a different color, but it was the same size apartment he grew up in. The same apartment that he and Steve used to play in together when they were just a couple of punks who got into more trouble than their parents would’ve liked.

“Yep, this is definitely my old apartment,” Bucky said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “It may look different, but it’s the same size and everything. Nice to see this place stood the test of time after everything that’s happened.”

As much as you wanted to find out what Bucky meant by that and ask him to elaborate, you decided against it. For some reason, it didn’t feel right to ask. At least, not now. So, you decided to lead him out onto the fire escape.

“Ready to head out the fire escape?” You asked.

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded his head.

You walked into the kitchen and approached the large window that led out to the fire escape. You ducked your head as you climbed out the window and onto the fire escape. Bucky joined you and stood beside you, leaning against the metal railing. His eyes slowly took in everything beyond the fire escape, taking a mental picture of everything around him as if it would be the last time he would see it.

“Standing out here really does brings back memories. Almost like I never left.” Bucky whispered.

You and Bucky hung out on the fire escape for a few minutes in silence, taking in the view together. Bucky’s sigh suddenly broke the silence between you.

“Listen, I appreciate you doing this. I know you don’t really know me, so, thanks for letting me see this place again for old times’ sake. And…thanks for the new memories, doll.” Bucky turned to you, shooting you a gentle smile.

Before you could utter a reply, Bucky climbed over the railing and jumped off the fire escape. You stared at him completely awestruck that he had made such a jump and landed on his feet without so much as a scratch on him.

“Wait!” You shouted. “Will I…will I see you again?”

Bucky turned around and looked at you, his smile a little more playful. “You will. You’ve got the keys to my place after all.”

You rolled your eyes at his reply but couldn’t help but smile back. “I suppose you’ll know where to find me then.”


End file.
